harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Chamberlain (Cossack09)
'''Joseph Carmine Chamberlain '(born 19 July 1952, Dublin, Ireland) was a pure-blood wizard, a registered Animagus, and the seventh son of Carmine and Sophia Chamberlain (nee Smith). He was also the younger brother of Cain, Harry, Kyle, Bradley, Charlie, Alex and Jacob Chamberlain. Joseph and his brothers all lived in the Nest, in Dublin, Ireland. He was a member of the noble house of Chamberlain. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1964 and was Sorted into Slytherin House almost immediately, leading to the prominent assumption that Joseph was an evil wizard from his parents. Indeed, his ancestry was dotted with certain Dark Wizards, and several of his friends would prove to be notorious Death Eaters in future. Joseph himself was considered a considerably powerful sorcerer for his age, mastering the Patronus Charm in his Second Year when he was attacked by a Dementor. Otherwise, it became clear that his greatest asset was his genius-level intellect and almost wavering morality, which was made complex by the fact that his parents considered him a disappointment in comparison to his six older brothers, who all became extremely successful. He formed a romantic attachment with Stephanie Blake while he was at Hogwarts, though she never returned his affections. He became a member of the Slug Club in his Fourth Year based on his family's considerable connections, and impressed Professor Horace Slughorn by becoming the Hogwarts Chess Champion, despite never having played the game previously. He graduated with several Outstandings in his NEWTs, and briefly served as an assistant shopkeeper in Diagon Alley. At some point, he had a ferocious argument with his parents over his choice of Stephanie Blake as a love interest, considering she was a Muggle-born. When the First Wizarding War broke out, he joined the Death Eaters along with three of his brothers, the other three joining the Auror Office and thus the family was split between allegiances to Lord Voldemort and to Albus Dumbledore. Joseph saw two of his brothers struck down by the Aurors of Bartemius Crouch Sr., earning the latter Joseph's hatred and later contempt when Crouch was disgraced by his own son at the close of the war. Throughout his apparent loyalty to Voldemort, he formed a professional rivalry with fellow Death Eater Sampson Smith, his mother's nephew and therefore his cousin. Sampson's rivalry with Joseph would not become particularly apparent until after the war ended. After one of his brothers was killed by Evan Rosier, Joseph opted to avenge him: Using the connections that came with his family name, Joseph left false information for Rosier, simultaneously leaving similar information for Alastor Moody, which drew Rosier into the path of the prolific wizard-catcher. Joseph remembers smiling when he watched Rosier struck down by Moody. However, upon leaving the combat, Joseph was ambushed by Sampson, who had turned against Voldemort and had with him the Aurors Remus Lupin and Rufus Scrimegeor. He lost the ensuing fight, and was arrested. He was tried by Bartemius Crouch Sr., during which he voiced that he had not ever killed a man while under Voldemort's leadership and had done nothing his father hadn't persuaded him to do, and based on prominent information concerning his moral fibre he was cleared of all charges. Joseph was an employee at the Minister of Magic as the Head of the Department of Magical Equipment Control, which suited him because of his intellectual genius and his exceptional technical expertise. His rivalry with Sampson Smith continued somewhat after the end of the War, with Sampson taking a job at the Administrative Registration Department. At some point, he married Stephanie Blake and they had three children - Scott, Bradley and Eric. Biography Early life Joseph Chamberlain was the seventh son of Carmine and Sophia Chamberlain (nee Smith) and was born in Dublin, Ireland in July 1952. He was also the younger brother of Cain, Harry, Kyle, Bradley, Charlie, Alex and Jacob Chamberlain. It was noted that, as the youngest, he was also the thinnest of all of his siblings and looked almost skeletal as a child, due to the fact that he always had to fight tooth and nail for a place at the table. However, he definitely loved his brothers, but he also had a certain dislike for both of his parents due to their pure-blood mania. He was himself ambivalent about blood status and didn't care as to how blood purity determined one's status and character, setting him apart from both his parents and notably two of his brothers. As a result of so many differences, Joseph was viewed as a substantial disappointment in comparison to his six older brothers, who were all very successful people. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1964 and met Stephanie Blake on the Hogwarts Express, a Muggle-born witch. She didn't notice him much, but he would soon develop romantic feelings for her in the near future. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he was Sorted almost immediately into Slytherin House, and due to his familiarity with the Wizarding World, he knew that Slytherin were considered pure-blood supremacists and was originally against this idea. However, he began to feel at home as a Slytherin because they also appreciated his high intelligence and capacity for resourcefulness. He got on extremely well with his head of house Professor Horace Slughorn. He proved very soon that his most prominent asset was probably his genius: he mastered potions easily because it required analytical skills and logic to be solved, and his eidetic memory meant that he passed with flying colours throughout his Hogwarts years in potions. He faced speculation that, due to his cunning nature and the family ancestry that he would become a Dark wizard, which he transcended because he opposed the idea that a person's heritage influenced their character and value - this put him at odds with a cousin and fellow student Sampson Smith, with whom he was infrequently quarrelling with: they were both Slytherins, both brilliant and ambitious, but while one of them was ambiguous the other was a fearsome pure-blood supporter. He was also faced with being different from his brothers, who were all Ravenclaws in their education. In his Third Year, Joseph was attacked by a Dementor and immediately mastered the Patronus Charm purely by instinct, launching a huge sphinx Patronus from his wand and warding off the Dementor in front of his mother, who became convinced that such a powerful Patronus had derived from his memory of her - in actuality, it was derived from the thought of Stephanie, showing that his love for her was natural and not one-sided. Joseph became a member of the Slug Club in his Fourth Year when he became the Hogwarts Chess Champion three years running, despite never learning or familiarising himself with the game before coming to Hogwarts. At the Slug Club, he was also paired with Stephanie, who was a member for her prolific Quidditch talent - Joseph himself was extremely talented on a broom, and adored the game of Quidditch, but didn't quite enjoy playing it himself. At some point, he became an Animagus in the shape of a fruit bat, enabling him to fly and spy on conversations. He and Sampson were intellectual rivals throughout their education, constantly on par with each other in marks and each one endlessly opting to surpass the other one. It was remarked by Professor Dumbledore in later years that their rivalry was as much a spectacle to watch in class, as much as it was a catalyst for confrontations in the courtyards. Nevertheless, despite their rivalry, it didn't prevent Joseph from passing with a long string of Outstandings and Exceeds Expectations', with him earning an Outstanding in Potions, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts in his final exams. Joseph left Hogwarts and got a job as a shop assistant manager in Diagon Alley, where he maintained a low profile. However, when he admitted that Stephanie was his love interest, and that she was Muggle-born, he got into a ferocious argument with his parents that prompted him to join the Death Eaters just to spite his father when the First Wizarding War broke out. First Wizarding War He fought ferociously during the First Wizarding War for the Death Eaters, and three of his brothers joined him in becoming Death Eaters. He was also joined with Sampson, and both of them competed for status in the ranks of the Dark wizards, both of them earning the Dark Mark. Joseph's intelligence made him a fearsome strategist in the War and he was made a high-priority target for the Ministry, meaning that a multitude of Aurors ended up hunting after him, and a multitude of them ended up in horrible conditions after encountering him - the exact condition they were left in is as yet unknown, but several of them were sent to St. Mungo's due to savage or unusual injuries, implying that Joseph exercised extremes of his magical powers, but he never killed. In efforts to stop him, his three other brothers joined the Auror Office and hunted after him and his other three brothers, sparking a vicious state of conflict between the siblings, which led to a series of spectacular duels between them, each of which ended with no casualties but with all of the siblings determined to make themselves superior to the other. Joseph's competitive nature entertained the other Death Eaters, especially Lucius Malfoy, but his magical power was also formidable enough that Lucius was afraid of facing him in combat. At some point Joseph battled Sirius Black, but the outcome of the duel is unknown. Joseph also served as a spy, using his Animagus nature to eavesdrop on conversations on both sides. He was never properly discovered, but he ''was ''registered as an Animagus. During one incident, Joseph and some other Death Eaters were baited into a trap where the Ministry unleashed a horde of Dementors upon them. During the ensuing battle, Joseph was deprived of his wand and his companions were Kissed by the Dementors and Joseph, under the attack from the creatures, was nearly rendered comatose until he managed to retrieve his wand and, right in front of several witnesses, cast a fearsome Patronus that sent the Dementors collidning with each other in their efforts to escape. The Patronus was seen from Hogwarts and encircled Hogsmeade several times to ensure the retreat of the Dementors from the area and, when it returned to its master, Joseph fought his way through the Aurors that tried to tag in for the Dementors, incapacitating several of them, including Marlene McKinnon. Later on, Aurors working for Bartemius Crouch Sr. killed the brothers who fought alongside him, earning Crouch Joseph's deep hatred. His parents were reported to have tried to commit suicide as a result of these deaths, and that the Ministry wizards were too late to prevent them. Joseph, strangely, didn't mourn that much for either parent because they had always considered him disappointments. At some point, Alastor Moody tried to catch Joseph, but Joseph eluded him three times - one of which involved an intense broom chase through King's Cross Station that forced the Ministry to work cripplingly overtime trying to modify the memories of a multitude of Muggles. This put Bartemius Crouch Sr. under immense pressure to catch him, since it would be an impressive accomplishment that would ensure his rise in the ranks of the Ministry of Magic, but he was matched in this ambition by Rufus Scrimgeour. Sirius Black remarked that Joseph's status as an Animagus played a major part in him being so considerably difficult to catch. Near the end of the War, two of his brothers were struck down by Evan Rosier, which made Joseph obsessed with avenging them on Rosier. He considered that an open duel with Rosier would be treasonous towards Voldemort, so he decided to use his unpredictable mind instead. He manipulated Rosier using false information into falling into a trap, where Alastor Moody had also been tipped off about Rosier's movements, and in the ensuing battle both Rosier and a Death Eater named Wilkes were killed. Joseph remembers smiling when he watched Rosier struck down by Moody. However, upon leaving the combat, Joseph was ambushed by Sampson, who had turned against Voldemort and had with him the Aurors Remus Lupin and Rufus Scrimgeour. He lost the ensuing fight, and was arrested. Trial and aftermath In 1981, he was put on trial in front of the Wizengamot with the threat of imprisonment in Azkaban along with a considerable number of Death Eaters. He was named by Igor Karkaroff when the latter was put on trial under similar circumstances, but Scrimegeour confirmed that Joseph had been detained and was about to be put on trial after Karkaroff himself. While he was awaiting trial, Joseph was tormented by Dementors, during which he was put in a trance-like state where an apparition of his father tormented him with the deaths of his brothers, and the survival of a 'disappointment'. Joseph relentlessly fought through these psychological issues until the Dementors brought him before Bartemius Crouch Sr., where a long and complex trial began that would last three days due to Sampson trying to bring in as many evidence as possible to incriminate his nemesis. Throughout the trial, Joseph voiced that he had not ever killed a man while under Voldemort's leadership and had done nothing his father hadn't persuaded him to do (Subtly stabbing at his father's absurd parenting methods), and based on prominent information concerning his moral fibre he was cleared of all charges, with Dumbledore testifying that Joseph hadn't committed any serious crimes, and convinced the Wizengamot that any state he had left his opponents in (Like the number of wizards in St. Mungo's) was in self-defence. During the closing hours of his trial, Joseph decided to fight fire with fire concerning his nemesis, and openly testified against Sampson Smith for being a Death Eater, describing the crimes that he had personally witnessed Sampson commit as a Death Eater. As a result, the traitorous Death Eater was put on trial soon afterwards and, though he escaped sentencing to Azkaban he lost considerable status and his job, which Joseph considered a small victory in itself. In addition to this, Joseph got to see Crouch Jr. disgraced when he witnessed him send his own son to Azkaban, and took small pleasure in the fact that Crouch's ambition had fallen to pieces with the misleading of his own son, but still maintained a sense of rage at how Crouch treated his only boy. Between wars Joseph was reunited with and married to Stephanie Blake after he was released, and Sirius Black remembers that the marriage took place in Hogsmeade and he invited Professor Horace Slughorn to be his best man considering most of his known friends in the Death Eaters were dead, imprisoned or otherwise unable to attend. Together, the two of them had three children: Scott, Bradley and Eric, one of whom Stephanie suggested to name for his late brother. Joseph was provided with a job at the Ministry of Magic as the Head of the Department of Magical Equipment Control. He infrequently met Sampson Smith between the wars, and Stephanie made efforts to ensure that the two of them didn't meet in the streets. Joseph had frequent talks with Professor Slughorn and maintained a considerable degree of respect for the man - Dumbledore remembers them drinking together in the Leaky Cauldron. He continued to live in his family home, where he took multiple owls from Ministry wizards and suchlike, stating that they disapproved of his position - multiple people, who had previously lied that Voldemort had put them under the Imperius Curse, accused him of being a coward. He released several of these letters to the Daily Prophet, exposing these people and causing them to be ridiculed and their scorn turned directly on them. At some point, he purchased a Harley Davidson Motorbike, which was registered on the Ministry and therefore legal, and magically equipped it with enhanced speed, equilibrium and invisibility to any non-magical eyes. Therefore, he didn't have to continuously press a button to turn it invisible, and it only became so when he personally wanted them. He made several adjustments and magical applications to the vehicle, but most of these are unknown. Joseph worked extremely hard at the Ministry of Magic, in the full knowledge that he had a family to provide for. Through work, he met and befriended Arthur Weasley and became a close friend of his family, making several visits to the Burrow at Christmas. Second Wizarding War Physical appearance Joseph was not especially tall, but he was considerably well-built, with slim arms and a flat stomach, and curved shoulders. He had smooth black hair and a high forehead, with dark brown eyes set under thin black eyebrows. He always wore full dress suits, notably a dark blue suit and tie that enabled him to blend in extremely well with a crowd. He also wore wood-brown suits and even a pearl-white one on the day of his trial after the First Wizarding War. He struck both Harry and Ginny as unintentionally mysterious, and gave the impression that he knew more things than he wished he would ever know. He had a smooth, sharp voice with a silken Irish accent. Category:Wizards Category:Death Eaters Category:Death Eater defectors Category:Irish people Category:Slytherins Category:Animagi Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Pure-bloods Category:British individuals Category:1952 births Category:Married individuals Category:Living people